charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Nomed
Nomed is a cunning and intelligent low-level demon and a former servant of the Triad. At some point, for unknown reasons, Nomed became interested in seeing their destruction in order for a new generation of demons to take power for themselves. To this end, he allied himself with the Charmed Ones to ensure the Ultimate Battle would end the way that best suited him. History In 2006, Nomed and his partner Zohar sought the location of the Charmed Ones after they were forced into hiding by Christy and Billie Jenkins. In order to see to the destruction of the Triad and thus the last of the old generation of demons, the two demons decided to ally themselves with the sisters to provide them with the information they needed. Nomed waited for the sisters at the condo of Phoebe Halliwell and knocked them out as soon as they appeared. When they woke up, Nomed revealed to the sisters that the Triad was still alive and the ones behind everything that had happened. Though the demons offered their help, the sisters remained skeptical. However, Piper agreed to work with them after seeing an apparition of her husband Leo. Nomed and Zohar then shimmered to Magic School, where they learned that the Jenkins sisters were going to summon the Hollow in order to up their chances in defeating the Charmed Ones. After they reported this back to the Charmed Ones, both sets of sisters summoned the Hollow at the same time, causing it to split. Possessed by the Hollow, the sisters then attacked Nomed and Zohar, at which point Nomed sacrificed his friend for their goals by pushing him in front of the sisters, who vanquished him after absorbing his powers. Nomed was not seen again after this. However, the timeline was eventually altered when both Piper Halliwell and Billie Jenkins went back in time to save their respective sisters. In this timeline, the Hollow possession incident doesn't get to take place. In both timelines, the Triad was eventually vanquished, thus achieving Nomed's goal. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Shimmering:' A demonic form of teleportation. *'Energy balls:' The ability to throw spheres of energy that resemble electrical discharges. *'Force Fields:' The ability to create force fields. Nomed was shown knocking out The Charmed Ones with a white energy field. *'Sensing:' the ability to sense the location of other magical beings. Notes and Trivia * He is the last demon shown on Charmed to either work with the Charmed Ones or not be vanquished. * The name Nomed is "demon" spelled backwards. * The drawing of the Noxon Demons in the Book of Shadows resembles Nomed and Zohar a little more than the actual Noxons portrayed in "Generation Hex" and "The Torn Identity". This could mean that perhaps, Rik Young and Donn Swaby were originally planned to appear as the Noxons instead of Nomed and Zohar, or perhaps even that Nomed and Zohar themselves were supposed to be Noxons. However, there is no exact resemblance, perhaps hinting at two different Noxon demons from the ones portrayed or that two different men were planned to play the Noxons altogether. Appearances Nomed appeared in a total of 1 episodes throughout the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Evil